


A.M. RADIO

by ScarlettMage



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character study? kinda?, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettMage/pseuds/ScarlettMage
Summary: On that Thursday night, "Phone Guy" somehow manages to survive. He gets to keep living on, even if he still works for Fazbear Entertainment.Well, maybe. He just has to hope no 'accidents' will happen during the dayshift.While having the dayshift, though, he at least gets to think about some things, withe the company and future. He may even end up unearthing some things which he'll regret discovering...
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If I failed to tag something, please tell me what to tag it as !!  
> For a while I've had my own interp of Phone Guy and, well one thing I ended up with was an au where he survives. So, I was encouraged by a friend to wdite it !!
> 
> Comments are appreciated, whether here, on my tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justanotherartistgirl or on my instagram at Itsa_Me_Abbey
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy and have a nice day !! ^v^

It was a normal shift, at least at first. He entered the parking lot of the pizzeria, spent a good minute just sitting inside questioning his life choices and hoping to make it out alive. Thursdays were always bad, the animatronics growing more active near the weekends. Why this was, he didn't know. Probably because there was more work on the weekends, more parties, more kids, more activity inside.

With a sigh, he left the car, keys in hand and heading to the restaurant, unlocking the doors and stepping inside, locking the doors once more. Now officially trapped inside until the day came once more. That was okay though, he was okay. He just had to finish tonight's shift, and tomorrows... Then he was home free, then he could relax with the day shift. Admittedly, he felt bad for whatever sucker would end up taking over for him- all the employees were pretty nice, didn't deserve the trauma and nightmares of the night shift. At least they'd have a good guide though, this time...

He turned around, surveying the party room, quiet in the dark of night. When he swore he caught a glimpse of a shadowy, Bonnie-like figure, he startled, gut churning with dread and anxiety. Had Bonnie gotten off stage? That wasn't supposed to happen. Unless he was late? No, it was still eleven. A blink and the figure was gone, as though never having been there in the first place. His mind was just playing tricks on him... That didn't stop him from running to the office.

Immediately he plopped down into his chair, closing his eyes for a moment. Just a few more minutes. His eyes opened as his phone beeped with alarm, letting him know the shift had begun. Immediately he dismissed the alarm before setting his eyes on the camera. He switched the feed over to Pirate's Cove, putting it down to check on the door lights.

Check the cove for Foxy, check the east hallway's corner for Freddy, then check the door lights. Close the door if Foxy's gone, Freddy's in the corner, or one of the animatronics popped up outside his door. It was a simple, if tiring, strategy he had managed to learn through his time here. One that worked out quite well most of the time.

Apparently it wasn't to work well tonight. He slipped up, letting the doors stay open for longer than necessary, watching as the power dwindled lower than what it should be. As he saw the power bar lower into the teens he _knew_ he wouldn't make it. Not tonight. He'd failed. As if to make it worse, Bonnie and Chica decided to surround him.

With no choice, he closed both doors, feeling as though he'd just sealed his grave. He buried his face into his hands, cursing his little failures. Even the smallest mistakes could result in death on these nights. Jeez, that's what was coming, wasn't it? Death? He was going to die tonight. Was going to end up as just another suit in the backroom.

He always knew he'd find his death here, that one day he'd slip up and his life would end in some stupid fast food place for children. It just never occurred to him how soon that day may come. Now, sitting here, watching as his power dwindled away, he felt himself questioning and regretting all his life's decisions. Why'd he keep working here despite the high risk of death or injury? Why didn't he continue pursuing a music career? Get a degree?

God, he was an idiot... A shaky breath escaped him, leaning back in his chair. There was no way he could survive... could he? "Ugh... fuck..." He combed his hands through his hair, grimacing at how oily it felt. Whether that was a side effect from working here or just the lack of washing he was unsure... maybe a mix of both? No, no, he was getting distracted... Jeez, he was such a mess...

  
  
Blinking a few times in the hopes it would clean his eyes of unshed tears, he leaned forward, getting ready to record what may be his last words... Gulping, he quickly adjusted his collar and tie once more before pressing start.

  
  
"Hello, hello?" He forced a smile, ever so slight and anxious as it was. "Hey! Hey, wow, day four. I knew you could do it!" Or at least, he'd hoped. Would be terrible if nobody ever made it far enough to hear his message... If every night guard employed just... didn't manage to stick around until then.

  
  
"Uh, hey, listen, I uh, may not be around to send you a message tomorrow..." He winced upon hearing metal hands banging against the door. Foxy? Or did Bonnie feel like messing with him. Either way it no doubt took some important portions of power... "It's- It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you," he cleared his throat, closing his eyes as though maybe he could will it all away. "Uh, when I did..." If someone was stuck at this job without the proper know-how then... jeez, that would just be absolutely horrible! Yeah, they did have a worker or two who _did_ work some shifts, but that had been long ago...

  
  
He considered ending it off there, but a thought came to mind. A tiny sprinkle of hope. "Uh, hey, do me a favor." He flinched as he heard another thud against the door, a little more aggressive now. "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" Another bang and he felt the urge to crawl under the desk, as though they wouldn't notice him if he were to hide. "I'm gonna try to hold out until someone checks... Maybe it won't be so bad!" Maybe? Of course it wouldn't. He was just being hopeful, trying to deny the possibility of his imminent death. Two loud bangs on the door sounded out like gunshots, preventing any further thought as he gulped, eyes trained upon it. "Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."

  
  
Suddenly the office went dark. Unusually silent when it did, the generators would usually make more noise when shutting down... Blue eyes lit up from the left hallway and never before had a robot's face seemed so mocking, so smug. How did that even work when it's face could only open and close it's mouth and eyes, or move it's ears a little? He decided it wasn't important at that very moment.

  
  
He tore his gaze away from the bear, trying to ignore just how much his heart was beating, how his blood pumped and just focus on the darkness ahead of him, that was supposed to be his desk. "You know..." He stopped, a shudder running down his spine as a raspy moan echoed throughout the room, the music having stopped. The music having stopped... "Oh no-!" Oh shit-

  
  
Before he could even think of anything, of saying some final words, prayers, a possible plan of action, the bear had moved into the office, letting out a loud, ear-splitting screech. He yelped, stumbling out of his chair and backwards towards the east hallway.

  
  
"Shit!" Panic and instincts taking over, he fled the room. Tears trailed down his face, breathing far too quick to be healthy as he tried to get away from the office. Where? Where could he go? The building was cramped and there was a whole three other animatronics within. All he understood was to escape, fleeing into the main dining area without any trouble, heavy foot steps following after him at a steady pace.

  
  
He looked about, where to? The stage was a no-go, Bonnie and Chica were probably standing there, expecting they won't be needed. The doors were closed, locked. He wouldn't have the time to unlock and open them. So, he took a risk, moving into the west hallway.

  
  
Pirate's cove had the curtains drawn, hopefully the dear old captain wouldn't take a peek outside. There was _no_ way he could outrun that thing. Freddy's deep, mocking laugh echoed out. Dammit! That thing was mocking him, wasn't it? Gritting his teeth together, he let his pace slow a little as he headed back to the office- the bear didn't sound to be in a rush and when he looked back there was no large robot figure. Was the bear taking his time? Enjoying a game of chasey?

  
  
Once he entered the office, he felt somewhat calmed, like perhaps he could keep running around in circles like this, like as though he could keep the bear distracted until six. That thought popped like a bubble to let dread build up within him as he walked into something firm but not quite hard. Petrified, he slowly looked up, taking a step back, body trembling. He found artificial blue eyes staring back, looking more mocking than ever. Another laugh escaped the bear.

  
  
Like the idiot he was, he was just a mouse, who'd walked into the cat's waiting paws. A high pitched, strangled sound escaped him, and he tried to turn around, to run off once more, only to be stopped as a giant paw grabbed onto his wrist. He gulped, tugging at it, trying to escape, panic coursing through him. This was bad. This was really bad! At this rate though, he felt his cause of death may end up being a heart attack rather than forcibly stuffed into an animatronic suit!

  
  
"H-hey! Let g-go!" He demanded, growing more and more desperate with each passing second, flailing and pulling and tugging and only managing to feel a dull ache in his wrist.  
  
The bear no longer seemed amused by his struggles, grabbing onto his other wrist and beginning to walk towards the backstage area. Of course he tried to struggle more, to not move at all, only to cry out as the robot's grip tightened.

  
  
"Shit! Shit- shit, shit!" He was going to die. He was going to die, and he couldn't do anything about it. Just a day away from transfer to the day shift, too... "Oh god... no..." Warm tears slid down his face once more, intensifying as they got to the entrance to the room.

  
  
Fear renewing in his stomach, even with the hopelessness, he struggled once more, kicking and pulling away, not making a hint of a difference to help his situation. The bear let go of one of his wrists, to which he shook gently and cradled to his chest as he hoped for the ache to disappear, before then moving towards a dark shape. Probably an empty suit. Nausea swirled around in him, remembering just what he'd said in earlier recordings...

  
  
This wouldn't be pretty. Not at all. Not in the slightest. Nor would it be fun. Or pleasant. Or- or anything other than horrible and terrifying and- and painful or uh, deeply uncomfortable and... Jeez, why couldn't these guys just snap your neck and be done with it? No, they just had to do... _this_. It didn't help that the smell of rot burned away at his nose, making his face scrunch up slightly.

  
  
He felt like he was going to throw up. Whether from the disgust of it all, or fear. He was pretty sure it didn't really matter at this point. Just as the bear let him go and instead grabbed hold of his waist, to better place him into the suit, he was sure, a miracle happened.

  
  
_Ding-dong-ding-dong. Ding-dong-ding-dong_.

  
  
Six AM. Surely it wasn't that time already? No, it couldn't be! He was sure the power turned off around four- or- or three? Whatever time it was, it was pretty far from six, far from savior. Had his running really done something? No, no... he must, have just gotten lucky...

  
Maybe. He looked at the bear, fearful and hopeful. Would it carry on, or return to the stage?

  
  
To his luck, it seemed as though the latter occurred, the bear suddenly letting go of him to instead return to the show stage, as programming dictated. For a moment, he just stood there, in awe. Somehow, he made it through.

  
  
Somehow, he'd survived.

He just had to hope this same thing would happen tomorrow night... and, the days after... even if the day shift _was_ significantly safer, there would never be a guarantee...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get introduced to an oc belongin' to my friend !!

Once he'd managed to realize he was safe, he sped out of the restaurant- not even managing to lock it up in his rush to his car, letting out a shaky breath as he sat down inside, leaning back against the seat and trying to just relax now that he was no longer inside the death trap known as Freddy Fazbear's.

  
  
It didn't quite work though. His heart was still hammering inside of his chest. Blood pounded in his ears, limbs shaking but frozen in place. Tears continued to stream down his face, vision blurry and breaths shallow and shaky. It felt hard to breathe, his lungs burning, like as though there were no air to breathe. Everything felt weird, disconnected, like as though he didn't exist within it all, sounds muffled.

  
  
He'd nearly died. God he'd _nearly died._ It had happened before, he'd seen what happens when the power goes out, caught a glimpse of Freddy trying to sneak into his office, had many close calls in the years he'd worked. Yet he never- he never came _that_ close! Had never been in the backroom, seeing his tomb- being grabbed and nearly _stuffed_! It was- was, god he was terrified!

  
  
He wanted to scream, to shriek and yell and run and escape. He wanted to quit, to curl up and never worry about this again! His limbs felt tingly, yet heavy as stone, everything was so- so- he couldn't even think of the words to describe it, thoughts racing, head spinning.

  
  
One day, he'd die here. He'd fail tomorrow. Or- or maybe during the day, there'd be another bite! Or hey, maybe that murderer would decide to go after the workers _instead_ of children! There was also the possibility the company would decide he knows too much, would decide to forever silence him!

  
  
The thoughts made him feel nauseous, a chill running through his body and his chest seeming to tighten even more, if possible. He was having trouble thinking straight, like panic and dread had engulfed him, making his insides squirm and sink.

  
  
Huh... Wait a minute- Was he having a panic attack? Shit- oh _shoot_ , calm down, calm down! Deep breaths... In for four, hold for three, out for uh, four again? Was that how it was? Whatever- he'd just have to try and hope it would work!

  
  
Breathe... Breathe... Breathe... In for four, hold for three, out for four. Rinse and repeat.

  
  
He continued until he felt the pain in his chest slowly dulling away, tightness and tension easing within him as he continued to breathe. For a few minutes he just focused on that, eventually calming down enough to think better. It was okay, _he_ was okay. Just sitting here in his car, not bleeding and still alive.

  
  
That was a close one, though. Probably the closest one he'd ever gone through. Closer than at the old restaurant, or even some of the Fridays he'd worked. He still couldn't believe he wasn't dead. Six must have been closer than he thought...

  
  
His breath caught in his throat and he shook his head, taking some more deep breaths. He was alive. He was safe for now. That's all that mattered, He wouldn't bother questioning it any more, it was always best to just accept things as they are and move on. If he questioned everything that happened to him, the company probably would've... well, it probably would've tried to shut him up somehow. Maybe pay him to stop, or sabotage one of his shifts, or...

  
  
He groaned shaking his head. Jeez, he ought to just go and rest up rather than worry about this stuff. With that thought in mind he started up his car, beginning to drive away from the god damned restaurant to instead get to his apartment. It wasn't the best idea, with how tired he was and his aching, bruised wrists, yet it wasn't as though he could just walk and leave his car behind. Besides, a car was coming to stop here and he couldn't be bothered with the interaction.

  
  
The roads were rather busy, people going about the beginning's of their days. He navigated the roads carefully, going at his own pace. There was no need for him to rush, after all. Besides, wouldn't it be ironic that he just barely survived a death trap only to get caught up inside a car crash while driving.

  
  
Eventually he made it, parking his car and heading inside, taking the stairs to the second floor before going to the third door down, taking out his keys and unlocking it, entering the apartment before closing and locking it back behind him. Then he went on to go flop down onto the couch with a sigh.

  
  
Apparently near death experiences could make you extremely tired... Although he was usually pretty exhausted so there wasn't much difference. He found himself just staring at the ceiling, arm on his forehead while he leaned against the arm of the chair.

  
  
A plain, dull white roof. With dull white walls. He'd paint them, a nice shade of blue- although really, _all_ shades of blue were nice, light, dark, it didn't matter to him. Unfortunately though, it would be expensive, and it wasn't like he owned the place, he only rented it, so he doubted he'd ever get that opportunity. The apartment was pretty bare, just basic things, the couch, kitchen, a few shelves filled with books he liked and sheets of music. The most expensive things he had were his laptop and guitar, both of which were old and bought by his parents.

  
  
He groaned, turning over. Normally he'd get something to eat and mess around for a few more hours, before sleeping- or at least _trying_ to sleep, at around midday for his shift. Yet instead he found a light buzz in his head, eyes drooping and closing. Sleep refused to claim him, though, despite how sleepy and tired he felt.

  
  
Instead his mind flashed images of glowing eyes and dark animatronic figures. Every time it happened he'd open his eyes, panic striking at his heart before fading as he realized he was in his home.

  
  
It continued on like that until his phone sounded with a message. Groaning, he tried to ignore it, to continue with his futile attempts at sleep. Only to then give in after an uncomfortable minute and sit up instead to look at it, briefly grimacing at how dark his wrists were. Why build an animatronic meant for entertaining kids with so much strength? He was pretty surprised it hadn't ended up fracturing anything... Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he turned it on and squinted at the brightness, lowering it a bit.

  
  
How much time had gone by? Ten minutes past seven, which meant... Forty minutes, give or take. With a sigh, he unlocked it, opening up his messages. Ah, Sibyl, of course. A nice coworker- or rather, a uh, a nice friend! They'd taken a few night shifts in the past, even sneaking in on a few of his own to help him. Sometimes he'd even see them during the day, when he decided to double up and take the morning shift.

  
  
Smiling softly, he opened up the message.

  
  
" _how r you?_ "

  
  
Bad, tired. Really longing for the day shift. Of course, he couldn't just tell them that! He didn't want to make them worry. He typed in his reply pretty quickly.

  
  
_"Good. What about you?"_

  
  
Typing...

  
  
" _doubt it. none of us who work here are 'good' lol_ "

  
  
He grimaced at their statement. They weren't exactly wrong...

  
  
" _im fine. but again, how are you really?"_

  
  
A sigh escaped him, moving his phone away for a moment, before then bringing it back up after a moment to respond.

  
  
" _Could be better... At least I'll be joining the day shift soon."_

  
  
A solid minute passed by before he got his response.

  
  
" _there we go_ _! if you need to talk or anything, im here for you...! i could come in with you tonight"_

  
  
He frowned, concern digging within him.

  
  
" _No. You could get hurt!"_

  
  
" _its a Friday, dude. you need what help you can get"_

  
  
Jeez they were a stubborn one... He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Hopefully he could convince them...

  
  
" _I said no. And you have a day shift on Saturday!"_

_  
  
"and? ill be fine! just let me come along!"_

_  
  
"Nope, we barely get enough sleep as is! I can handle this. I handled tonight and many other Fridays."_

_  
  
"nah. if you won't let me I'll just come along anyways!"_

  
  
He groaned. There was no convincing them, was there? The idea of letting them come along made him nauseous, this restaurant claimed enough lives, people he knew, even if only for a few minutes or seconds. He'd seen many things working here, that most normal people would never see in their life time. Why'd they have to go and throw their lives away like that? Although granted, he kind of did the same...

  
  
" _Fine. You best get some rest, though."_

_  
  
"of course! ive only gotta worry about the morning shift, lol. oh! i should probably get going, take care of yourself dude! see ya!"_

  
  
With the conversation done with he let his phone turn off, placing it face down on the floor with a sigh. Well. Shoot. He couldn't fail tomorrow. Hm... how many empty suits even _are_ there? No wait, never mind, he doesn't want to know.

  
  
Take care of himself... huh? Hmm, yeah that's right, he should probably grab some food... Getting up he moved to the kitchen area, scavenging his cupboards and fridge. What did he have to eat? He couldn't be bothered to cook anything that required great effort so... Ah! Instant noodles! He didn't know he had any left! A bit of a pathetic meal, but a meal nonetheless! Low effort, too!

  
  
Grabbing the bowl, he turned on the kettle and began preparing it. Then just stood around, leaning against the bench as he waited, just spacing out for a moment before the kettle announced it was done with a click. A few moments later he was sat back at the couch, laptop retrieved and sat in front of him while he ate his lunch. Or- breakfast? It was his second meal of the day, but it was early morning. Huh...

  
  
The food was hot and he had to constantly gasp and try to blow at it to cool it. While he ate, he browsed the internet, clicking of random YouTube videos and watching them to pass the time. Music videos, cute animal and epic fail compilations... All sorts of amusing stuff! The internet really was a great invention! Eventually he found that dull, though, closing up his laptop to instead play some games on his phone.

  
  
Hours wasted away, from watching videos and playing simple mobile games. He was snapped out of his trance when his phone beeped with a message midway through a round of candy crush. Startling, he briefly scanned what it showed in the notification before quickly clicking on it.

  
  
It was the pizzeria. Well, probably just some worker that had to relay a message to him, he rarely saw anybody due to his night shifts and he doubted he'd screwed up enough that the manager would speak to him directly.

  
  
Something proven correct as he now read the message.

  
  
" _You forgot to lock up after your shift, the boss was worried. Said stuff about how someone could break in. Try not to let it happen again."_

  
  
Ah. Yeah, he did forget, didn't he? Wrapped up in all that panic and fear... He sighed and made his response.

  
  
" _Thanks for telling me. I'm sorry I forgot, I'll make sure to lock up tomorrow!"_

  
  
With that over and done with, he put his phone down, closing and rubbing at his eyes. Ugh, what a pain... The boss was pretty annoying, sometimes. Oh well, it wasn't like he could do anything about it.

  
  
It was getting late. He best get to bed soon. Turning off his phone, he stood and stretched before heading to his room, plugging his phone in next to his bed before flopping down. He doubted he'd get much sleep, much less a ' _good rest_ ', yet he would try. Just like every night...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact !! I've created a neat li'l playlist that I listen to while writing these chapters !! Typically I do so on shuffle.  
> You can copy and paste this link and go listen while you read !! https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLgPhZiYPgBCXv3lv7mxYy6DptR2GBWxYD

Apparently sleep didn't like him. It felt like hours until he fell asleep, mind abuzz with thoughts and activity, feelings and memories. Then he finally _did_ manage to fall asleep, peace claiming him.

  
  
And he woke up. Woke to the sounds of laughter in the dark, of what was likely blood seeming to be staining the walls, of animatronic whirring. His apartment was his no more. Too dark to make everything out too clearly, to set him on edge, yet not dark enough to hide him from the things he'd rather not see.

  
  
In the corner, a slumped figure of Bonnie, with bright glowing eyes. Then he blinked and it was gone. He turned around, only to see shadows moving on the wall, pots and pans crashing from within his kitchen, gone and silent when he went out to it and checked to see if there was anything there.. He stepped back and yelped to find there was something in the way of his foot. Turned and tried to look and see what it was, only for a tiny blur to move out and away.

  
  
Shivering, he grabbed for his phone, fumbling around for it and muttering curses under his breath. Once he had it, he immediately turned on the flashlight feature, the light bobbing about as his hand shook. Nothing? Nothing. Not a sign of life as he turned around in a slow circle.

  
  
Was his mind just playing tricks on him? Was it all a hallucination? Jeez, he was losing his mind... Seeing things that weren't there! His mind turning against him, as though it weren't bad enough to have to worry about the _real_ danger he was usually situated within. A sort of annoyed groan escaped him at that. Seriously? Life was really cruel, huh?

  
  
" **You let your guard down too easy, foolish watchman.** " The voice was deep, raspy and undoubtedly metallic. It was also far too close for comfort.

  
Out of shock and fear, he let out a scream, nearly dropping his phone as he turned to see just who it was. Getting a good look at the intruder did not help his nerves much. A giant, towering robot. A bear, Freddy? Red glowing eyes, teeth that looked capable of shredding through human skin as easily as a heated knife through butter.

  
He shook, fear gripping at his heart with icy hands, chest tight and throat closing as he could do nought but stare. His fear must have been amusing, for the bear let out a breathy, loud laugh that seemed to shake the very room.

  
Finally gaining the capability to move, he took a step back. Then another. A third. Then the beast just recovered the distance with one step of it's own. Swallowing nervously, he tried to move back again, only to be stopped as a large hand grabbed onto his shoulder, holding on tight. He winced, avoiding his gaze as dread made his stomach sank and fear kept him cold.

  
  
Then, taking a deep breath- _it was okay, he was calm, he wouldn't let some demonic tin can scare him-_ he looked back up at the bear with a glare. Only to see the face coming closer, mouth opened wide with a scream and-

  
  
He woke up, a yell tearing out of his throat as his eyes opened to a darkened white ceiling. Gasping with sweat pouring down him, he sat up, looking around in fear. The room was brighter than in the dream, everything was normal. No questionable stains on walls, or shadows crawling about, or robotic bear abomination. It was just him, just the usual apartment.

  
A shaky sigh escaped him, relief drowning him now that he knew it was all just a nightmare, just a horrid torture created by his mind. He was fine, he was safe. no bruise, just a pain in his shoulder and a minor headache. It was just a dream. Grabbing at his phone, he checked for the time. Four past eleven... He had to get ready for work.

  
Taking some of his work clothes, he went to the bathroom, turning on the shower. Once the water was nice and steaming he stepped inside, taking comfort in the warmth.

  
  
Once done, he put on his clothes, long dark pants, a light purple, short sleeved shirt, dark blue tie and his name tag, the name 'Philip Garrison' typed on it for all the world to see. Then he tried patting down his messy hair a little, walking off to the kitchen for some breakfast.

  
  
What to have... some cereal should do. He sat at the couch while he ate, careful not to spill it. As he did, he received a message. Sibyl. Of course. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Seems they were up and ready, unlike what he'd hoped.

  
  
" _u coming?"_

  
  
He sighed.

  
" _Yeah, having some breakfast. I'll see you there in a bit."_

  
He tried to hurry up with his foot, just placing the bowl into the sink once he was done before rushing to the door, locking his apartment up behind him before going down and out the apartment.

  
  
The city was dark in the night, with street lights, car lights and a few apartments being the only things lit up at the moment. Traffic still roamed the streets, only a little less busy than the day. Powering up his own car, he drove off to his final night.

  
Eventually he arrived, being the second car in the lot. With a sigh, he left, walking up to the entrance where his friend was waiting, just looking down at their phone.

  
  
Their hair was dark and long, the cause of many assuming them to be a girl, to which he'd step in to correct for them. A dark security jacket they claimed to have been from one of the previous restaurants, although he didn't recall seeing it anywhere, was open atop a dark green turtleneck. Long black pants like his own covered their legs. They never once wore uniform during the night shift, not seeing why it was necessary when nobody would even be there to see them.

  
Noticing he had arrived, green eyes looked up to him with a smile as they put their phone away. "Hey, you made it. Here I was thinking I might just have to do your shift all by myself!"

  
  
He rolled his eyes, smiling a little himself. "Um, no thanks. I _work_ for my minimum wage paycheck _myself._ "

  
  
They gasped, placing a hand over their heart. "Wow, it's almost as though you don't _want_ me here!" Dramatic ass.

  
  
"Uh, yeah, that's exactly what I want. How long have you even been waiting out here, anyways?" Hopefully he hadn't made them wait, it was a little chilly out here... although then again, they _did_ get a jacket, so they were probably pretty fine.

  
"Pfft, you have no choice. If you don't let me in with you, I brought a crowbar and some lock picks." Did... did they even _know_ how to break into a building? Or would they just have tried to get in until it worked? Sheesh... "And you don't gotta worry, you didn't keep me waiting for all _too_ long! Jeez, you're such a worry wart!" They said with a chuckle.

  
  
Shaking his head, he let out a disappointed, unamused sigh. They just rolled their eyes, smiling in response. "Don't be like that! It'll be just like the good old days, Phil and Sibyl! The defying death duo! Somehow surviving dream team!" As they spoke, they moved their hands in an arc.

  
  
"Whatever, let's just get inside already..." Once they'd moved out the way, he unlocked the doors before walking inside, ignoring the stage as he walked down the east hallway, taking the chair and moving to the tablet while Sibyl stood behind him, ready to move to either door.

  
  
This was how it usually was, he'd keep an eye on the cameras while they took to the doors. Some nights they'd switch and he would operate the doorways while they watched over the tablet. It was nice. Knowing someone had your back, and that you weren't doing this nightmare all alone...

  
  
He let out a little sigh, smiling despite his heart beating fast and the anxiety within. Palms feeling sweaty, he wiped them against his shirt.

  
"What happened to your wrists?" He jumped, surprised.

  
A glance at his wrists and he realized the bruises were all out in the open. Shit. He should've found a longer sleeved shirt... "Oh, um, it's nothing... It's fine, just uh, just how life is sometimes, y'know?" Forcing out a nervous chuckle, he smiled and tried not to cower under their skeptical gaze.

  
Before they could question him any further, however, his alarm went off. The shift had begun.

  
Cove. Corner. Cove. Corner. He switched between the two cameras for a little bit until... "Foxy!" The cove was empty. The west hallway door slammed down instantly upon his cry, metal fists pounding against it angrily before the poor old captain wandered off. Coast clear, the door opened once more.

  
Lights on, lights off. Sibyl operated the doors behind him, the buzz of the lights as they checked whether animatronics were there or not. Then the occasional slam of a door. He himself made sure to keep an eye on the cameras, while also keeping sure to give it time, make sure that they weren't wasting all the power, _making sure they wouldn't have to experience a repeat of last night._

  
Occasionally, when the work got a bit dull, they'd speak. "Make sure to uh, have some sleep- or uh, at _least_ some time to relax, before you come back for your morning shift." he told them.

  
"Hmm," they hummed thoughtfully, "maybe... I will." Things were silent for a bit more, the only sound being the slam of the door as they denied Chica the chance to join their conversation. "You got anything planned today? If not we can go out for some lunch together. I know a good place that just opened recently."

  
"Uh, sure, sounds great!" Better than whatever instant, microwave meals he had.

  
Freddy tried to pop in a few times during the night for a visit, staring up into the camera, seeming to grin and mock him. He grimaced, flinched at the sight. "Freddy!" He warned, a slight panic in his voice.

  
They were falling dangerously close to running out of power, making his heart hammer in his chest, swallowing nervously as sweat plastered his hair to his skin. The animatronics stared up into the cameras, twitching dangerously, as though possessed, as though _maddened_ at the idea he may make it out alive, or perhaps _excited_ about scoring two night guards in one night. Then, before it could happen, before the generators could shut off and declare them dead, a victorious sound rang out.

  
_Ding-dong ding-dong. Ding-dong ding-dong!_

  
  
He let out a sigh of relief, slumping down into his chair, security tablet held to his chest. It was over. It was all, _finally_ over. Finally he wouldn't have to worry about this job, about showing up to work and then never leaving, about never getting the chance to see sunlight again.

  
"Congrats dude, you made it to the day shift, dude! Now you can attempt to keep a normal sleep schedule and listen to the sounds of screaming children all day!"


End file.
